pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gift Pokémon
.]] While a Trainer is on an adventure, they may be given Pokémon. These Pokémon are known as gift Pokémon. Types of gift Pokémon include Starter Pokémon and Pokémon Eggs. They exist in the games, anime, and manga. In the games, as with wild Pokémon, gift Pokémon will have the last four moves they could have learned by level up except under extraordinary circumstances. Gift Pokémon given in the games Generation I * Bulbasaur (Starter Pokémon) * Charmander (Starter Pokémon) * Squirtle (Starter Pokémon) * Pikachu (Yellow; Starter Pokémon) * Magikarp * Omanyte * Kabuto * Aerodactyl * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Eevee * Lapras Generation II * Chikorita (Starter Pokémon) * Cyndaquil (Starter Pokémon) * Totodile (Starter Pokémon) * Togepi Egg * Pichu Egg * Cleffa Egg * Igglybuff Egg * Tyrogue Egg * Smoochum Egg * Elekid Egg * Magby Egg * Spearow (Nicknamed Kenya) * Eevee * Shuckle (Nicknamed Shuckie) * Dratini * Tyrogue Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald * Treecko (Starter Pokémon) * Torchic (Starter Pokémon) * Mudkip (Starter Pokémon) * Wynaut Egg * Castform * Beldum * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Totodile FireRed and LeafGreen * Bulbasaur (Starter Pokémon) * Charmander (Starter Pokémon) * Squirtle (Starter Pokémon) * Magikarp * Omanyte * Kabuto * Aerodactyl * Eevee * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Lapras * Togepi Egg Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum * Turtwig (Starter Pokémon) * Chimchar (Starter Pokémon) * Piplup (Starter Pokémon) * Togepi Egg * Eevee * Happiny Egg * Porygon * Riolu Egg HeartGold and SoulSilver * Chikorita (Starter Pokémon) * Cyndaquil (Starter Pokémon) * Totodile (Starter Pokémon) * Mareep Egg * Wooper Egg * Slugma Egg * Togepi Egg * Spearow (Nicknamed Kenya) * Eevee * Shuckle (Nicknamed Shuckie) * Dratini * Tyrogue * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Treecko * Torchic * Mudkip Generation V Black and White * Snivy (Starter Pokémon) * Tepig (Starter Pokémon) * Oshawott (Starter Pokémon) * Pansage * Pansear * Panpour * Zorua * Tirtouga * Archen * Larvesta Egg * Omanyte * Kabuto * Aerodactyl * Lileep * Anorith * Cranidos * Shieldon * Magikarp Black 2 and White 2 * Snivy (Starter Pokémon) * Tepig (Starter Pokémon) * Oshawott (Starter Pokémon) * N's Zorua * Deerling * Eevee * Omanyte * Kabuto * Aerodactyl * Lileep * Anorith * Cranidos * Shieldon * Tirtouga * Archen * Magikarp * Happiny Egg * Shiny Dratini * Shiny Gible Generation VI X and Y * Chespin (Starter Pokémon) * Fennekin (Starter Pokémon) * Froakie (Starter Pokémon) * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Tyrunt * Amaura * Lucario * Lapras Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * Treecko (Starter Pokémon) * Torchic (Starter Pokémon) * Mudkip (Starter Pokémon) * Pikachu (Rock Star) * Pikachu (Pop Star) * Wynaut Egg * Latias * Latios * Castform * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Totodile * Togepi Egg * Snivy * Tepig * Oshawott * Beldum * Turtwig * Chimchar * Piplup * Camerupt * Sharpedo Generation VII Sun and Moon * Rowlet (Starter Pokémon) * Litten (Starter Pokémon) * Popplio (Starter Pokémon) * Eevee Egg * Cranidos * Shieldon * Tirtouga * Archen * Aerodactyl * Porygon * Type: Null Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * Rowlet (Starter Pokémon) * Litten (Starter Pokémon) * Popplio (Starter Pokémon) * Eevee Egg * Omanyte * Kabuto * Lileep * Anorith * Cranidos * Shieldon * Tirtouga * Archen * Tyrunt * Amaura * Aerodactyl * Pikachu * Poipole * Type: Null * Zygarde (10% Forme) * Porygon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! * Partner Pikachu (Let's Go, Pikachu!; Starter Pokémon) * Partner Eevee (Let's Go, Eevee!; Starter Pokémon) * Magikarp * Omanyte * Kabuto * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Persian (Let's Go, Pikachu!) * Arcanine (Let's Go, Eevee!) * Squirtle * Aerodactyl * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Lapras * Porygon * Mew (via Mystery Gift with Poké Ball Plus) Generation VIII Sword and Shield * Grookey (Starter Pokémon) * Scorbunny (Starter Pokémon) * Sobble (Starter Pokémon) * Pikachu (Gigantamax; if the player has save data of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!) * Eevee (Gigantamax; if the player has save data of Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!) * Meowth (Gigantamax; via Mystery Gift with internet) * Mew (via Mystery Gift with Poké Ball Plus) * Toxel * Dracozolt * Arctozolt * Dracovish * Arctovish * Charmander * Type: Null In the anime In the main series * Ash's Pikachu (Starter Pokémon): Given to Ash Ketchum after receiving from Professor Oak in Pokémon - I Choose You!. * Ash's Donphan (received as an Egg): Given to Ash Ketchum after receiving from an Old couple in Extreme Pokémon!. * Ash's Oshawott: Given to Ash Ketchum after receiving from Professor Juniper in A Sandile Gusher of Change!. * Ash's Scraggy: Given to Ash Ketchum after receiving from Karena in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!. * Ash's Greninja (received as Froakie): Given to Ash Ketchum after receiving from Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City Pursuit! * Gary's Blastoise (received as a Squirtle; Starter Pokémon): Given to Gary Oak after receiving from Professor Oak in Pokémon - I Choose You!. * Brock's Steelix (received as an Onix): Given to Brock after receiving from Flint Prior to Showdown in Pewter City. * Suzie's Vulpix: Given to Brock after receiving from Suzie in Pokémon Fashion Flash. ''However it was return in [[JE053: Beauty and the Breeder|''Beauty and the Breeder]].'' * Brock's Chansey (received as an Egg): Given to Brock after winning from a Pokémon Dress-Up Contest in ''All Dressed up with Somewhere to Go!. * Brock's Comfey: Given to Brock after receiving from Nurse Joy in Alola, Alola!. ''It was revealed in [[SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!|''Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!]]. * Casey's Meganium (received as a Chikorita; Starter Pokémon): Given to Casey after receiving from Professor Elm prior to The Double Trouble Header. * Casey's Beedrill: Given to Casey after receiving from Ash Ketchum in The Bug Stops Here * Marina's Feraligatr (Wani-Wani) (received as a Totodile; Starter Pokémon): Given to Marina after receiving from Professor Elm prior to The Legend of Thunder!. * Jimmy's Typhlosion (received as a Cyndaquil; Starter Pokémon): Given to Jimmy after receiving from Professor Elm prior to The Legend of Thunder!. * Vincent's Meganium (received as a Chikorita; Starter Pokémon): Given to Vincent after receiving from Professor Elm prior to The Legend of Thunder!. * Harrison's Blaziken (received as a Torchic; Starter Pokémon): Given to Vincent after receiving from Professor Birch prior to Pop Goes The Sneasel. * May's Blaziken (received as a Torchic; Starter Pokémon): Given to May after receiving from Professor Birch in Get the Show on the Road!. * May's Wartortle (received as a Squirtle): Given to May after receiving from Professor Oak in The Right Place and the Right Mime. * May's Glaceon (received as an Egg): Given to May after receiving from Christopher and Jeannie in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure. * Steelix: Given to Forrest after receiving from Brock in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. * Geodude: Given to Forrest after receiving from Brock in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. * Crobat: Given to Forrest after receiving from Brock in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. * Stephanie's Mudkip: Given to Stephanie after receiving from Nurse Joy in Having a Wailord of a Time. * Treecko: Given to Stephanie's father after receiving from Nurse Joy in Having a Wailord of a Time. * Gilbert's Bulbasaur: Given to Gilbert after receiving from Professor Oak in Journey to the Starting Line!. * Misty's Azurill (received as an Egg): Given to Misty after receiving from Tracey Sketchit prior to The Scheme Team. * Dawn's Piplup (Starter Pokémon): Given to Dawn after receiving from Professor Rowan in Following a Maiden's Voyage!. * Dawn's Quilava (received as an Egg): Given to Dawn after receiving from Lyra in An Egg Scramble!. * Dawn's Togekiss: Given to Dawn after receiving from Princess Salvia in Dawn of a Royal Day!. * Azumarill: Given to a Little boy after receiving from Paul in A Gruff Act to Follow!. * Iris' Axew: Given to Iris after receiving from respected elder in her hometown prior to In The Shadow of Zekrom!. * Trip's Serperior (received as a Snivy; Starter Pokémon): Given to Trip after receiving from Professor Juniper in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. * Serena's Braixen (received as a Fennekin; Starter Pokémon): Given to Serena after receiving from Professor Sycamore in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. * Clemont's Chespin: Given to Clemont after receiving from Professor Sycamore in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!. * Mairin's Chespin (Chespie) (Starter Pokémon): Given to Mairin after receiving from Professor Sycamore prior to Mega Evolution Special I. * Sawyer's Sceptile (received as a Treecko; Starter Pokémon): Given to Sawyer after receiving from Professor Birch prior to Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!. * Kiawe's Charizard: Given to Kiawe after receiving from his grandfather prior to Alola to New Adventure!. * Lillie's Vulpix (Snowy) (received as an Egg): Given to Lillie after receiving from Samson Oak in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!. * Mallow's Tsareena (received as Bounsweet): Given to Mallow after receiving from her mother prior to Alola to New Adventure!. * Professor Kukui's Incineroar (received as Litten): Given to Professor Kukui after receiving from his parents prior to Alola to New Adventure!. In Pokémon Origins * Red's Charizard (received as a Charmander; Starter Pokémon): Given to Red (Origins) after receiving from Professor Oak in File 1: Red. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gift Pokémon